The Girl Who Wanted the Earth
by 15 wild eyes
Summary: A about a drepressed girl called Ace modern teen Alice who visits her own wonderland. Is the voice she keeps hearing an old friend? And will she ever go mad for the hatter? This is my first story and contains strong language!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

' _and I still haven't found what I'm looking for ' _

Ace sighed and took another drag of the joint being passed around. It was twelve at night and her friends faces seemed to dance in front of her as they laughed. She lay back on the grass, remaining silent, staring at the moon. Their words seemed like distant thunder, that kept getting lost in the clouds of the night. Her night. She felt like she was stuck in slow motion whist everyone was getting along with their pointless little lives.

It was the same every day.

Same village.

Same streets.

Same people.

And she was bored and tired.

"What the fuck's up with you?" Her friend Kerry turned to her, trying to hold back her giggling. Ace sat up.

"It doesn't matter guys," She stuck a smile on her face.

"No go on," Kerry continued uncaringly. Ace had caught the attention of the group, who all stared patiently with their wide thoughtless glares.

"It's just," she paused, hesitating, "we do this every weekend, go out, get fucked .I mean it's great, but do you not want something more? There got to be something else I'm missing." They all burst out laughing in response.

"You're never fucking satisfied!" Kerry slurred, "Never fucking happy! Don't you appreciate anything?"

"No just-" she sighed, "it's been great guys but I think I'm goanna call it a night." Ace stood up shakily. Kicking a beer can as she walked down the street.

"Fine then fuck off, you little bitch!" Kerry yelled after her.

Ace walked through the concrete jungle of streets, not caring in particular where she was going. Her blonde dreadlocks swayed in the cool breeze as she stood in the middle of the street. She wanted to walk forever, just to find some that cared. A kindred sprit she could talk to. She was 16, she was meant to feel free, enjoy her teenage years. Instead she felt like a ninety year old woman, tired and worn. They would never understand the lack of satisfaction she felt, the huge gap in her heart and mind. And she hoped they never would.

_Don't worry Ace, you're not alone._ The voice in her head spoke soothingly to her.

"Fuck off and leave me alone!" she screamed at it. She wouldn't let it block out her emotions.

_I can make you so happy. All you have to do is join me Ace, just join me. It won't hurt, the pain won't last very long and then we'll be together. I'll let you love me. _

"I don't want to love you! I don't want to love anyone! It doesn't exist. They leave! Everyone just leaves."

_I won't leave, I'll never leave._

She collapsed to her knees. Finding that she had walked to cliffs high above the small village where she lived, she looked down at the street lights, glowing like mechanical fire flies. The planet was dying and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She stared for a while, confused at the conformity of people. Their strange need to follow society, to feel part of something. She didn't feel part of this world.

Ace glanced over at the cliff edge it looked so inviting.

"I wish," she spoke to the voice, "I wish I could dance in the clouds."

_Darling you can do anything. _It replied. She glanced at the sky, dawn was breaking. The sun gently spangled through wholes in a few of the clouds. Some were lower down towards the end of the cliff face.

_Go for it._ The voice beckoned her on. She smiled and took a run and leap at the closest one to her.

She laughed, finding the cloud to be hard and solid. As she jumped on it, the insides of it echoed.

_Don't burst the bloody thing Ace! _

"I'm sorry Voice," she laughed, "it's just so beautiful up here!" She ran higher and higher. Laughing, smiling. The village was not visible anymore. It had been replaced with a tide of clouds. She began to dance, pirouette in the sky. Suddenly, loud crash shock the surface she treaded on causing her to fall to her knees.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

' _stop wishing for the sunshine, _

_start living in the rain '_

Boom! It shook the clouds once again. Ace gasped, now beginning to run but no matter which direction she turned, she seemed to be getting closer. Suddenly a ray of colours flashed by her in the form of a huge ball. The rainbow ball bashed in to the side of the clouds with such force they vibrated once again, causing her to fall over for the fourth time. Once the bouncy ball spotted her it forgot what it was doing and floated over. Ace froze, it was about twenty times the size of her.

"And what do you think you're doing?" It questioned angrily, turning a bright shade of red.

"Well, definitely not nothing," she thought for a moment, "wait! This should be the other way round! What're you doing?"

"What a retard," it muttered under it's breathe, "I am creating thunder of course! You know hence the noise!"

"Ohh, cool," she smiled. Deciding to stay seated, "carry on then." But the ball did not continue, in fact it got rather annoyed.

"You shouldn't be up here! You have no place in the sky! I make the weather! You do nothing!" it screamed at her. Bouncing off the walls so quickly that it caused a crack in one of the clouds and making water pour everywhere.

"Fuck you!" she thought for a moment, "make me do something then! Make me belong here." She stood up, she could feel the Voice quivering in fear.

"As you wish, you want to belong here" the ball said through gritted teeth, "you have the pale skin of an angel, now you shall grow the wings!"

Ace didn't quite know what he meant at first but she wasn't prepare for the severe pain in her back she felt next. She squirmed and threw her body against the hard surface as she felt the two wings sprouting like flower from her back. Although, her cries of pain and expletives were drowned out by the manic laughter of the ball, who bounced of the clouds crazily to cry and cure the fit.

"Try and fly, try and fly!" he blurted out. Ace realised the clouds around her were cracking and falling but the water they leaked was a deep red colour. She clawed at her back in pain, fitting and shaking violently "Make it stop!"

"Your gonna have to fly soon!" the ball continued to laugh, but she didn't have the strength to move her wings. They were too painful and just caused her to cry out more. Suddenly the cloud beneath her cracked and fell away, causing her to plummet into the sky.

"They feel like knives!" she screamed as she fell, trying to rip them out her back. She froze when one came out easily, suddenly feeling cold and sharp and metal. She let the knife fly out of her hand, trying to break the stare she held on it. The blood flew from her back and past her face. She screamed again.

"Voice? VOICE!" There was no answer.

She blacked out before hitting the ground.


End file.
